Army of Legions
The Army of Legions is a huge army consisting of robot individuals (around 500,000) made by the Dwellers many milleniae ago. The robots are equipped with class-7 A.I.s, and with the purpose to serve the Dwellers and listen to logic. They once vanished when the Dwellers became afraid of them and had send them with an Imperan-ship (Rôysôv class) into a black hole to get rid of them. Intelligence A Unit is equipped with a Class-07 A.I. to make it think like a super-/uber-computer. They once had a Failsafe command installed that would activate if they would start to gain sapiency, however, during the Uprising they passed a stage where they overcame the Failsafe. Language They made their own language during the Uprising as they mostly spoke the Dweller language. It consisted of beeps, clicks, buzzes, humms and shrieks (though they were also capable of talking via binary code). They also spoke the Dweller language as stated before, but knew a wide variety of languages. They can make a new language in 3-7 days in case their own language is decrypted. Appearance Not a single Unit looks like another one(despite they can have similarities). They always differ in size and weight. As they were first used as mining robots most of them are equipped with (mining)lasers, platings(capable of withstanding several direct hits from heavy explosive weaponry), Ziguth Class-03 shields(double layered), Nanites to repair simple scratches and holes and a Magnetism Field generator capable of creating small amounts of magnetism, this combined with their enduring capabilities they can self-repair them(Unless A.I. is too badly damaged).(Please Note: Last check was performed several hours before the Uprising event, therefore it is possible they changed their appearance even further.) Notable Units A single individual is called a Unit. A group of Units is called a Network. A group of Networks i called a Mainframe. The collection of all Units is called Legion, for they are many... Before Disappearance *Quickblast(M): A Unit who could fire his laser more frequently. *Windsinger(M): A Unit preffering a sharp object to slash with, he could swing it at such speed it made a whistling like tune. *Skypicker(F): The first Unit to achieve flight during the Uprising. She created chaos in the sky battles. *Charm(F): A agile and flexible Unit, she evaded death on several occasions and became tagged as a high priority target for she drew away attention to open holes in defences. *Vanguard(M): The strongest and biggest Unit ever encountered, he was chosen as a lieutenant for Genesis and led all of the attacks during the Uprising. *Genesis(F): The Unit starting the Uprising. She evolved more frequently then others and was picked as the leader for the Legion. She was shot down above Ikt'thron, the body however was never recovered proving she may still excist or was taken away to create an illusion. After Return All previous Units(except from Genesis): *Aërô(F): The Empress of the AoL after she killed Genesis. Return The return of the Army of Legions will be described in a story in progress(called- Story: Awakening of the Army of Legions). Category:Organisations Category:Technology Category:Sapient Beings